chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:A Gate Discovered (COMPLETED!)
This is the third roleplay in teh Maverick Hunter X saga, which takes place after Sigma's Insurrection and Red Alert X. The events are loosly based off of Mega Man X6, and is the first RP in teh saga to allow more users besides Gurahk and Zeke. Plot It is the year 20XX. With the threat of Red Alert subsided, the young Reploid known simply as Axl has been inducted into the Elite group of Maverick Hunters, now under the command of X. However, during a private walk with Alia, X meets a returned nemesis in Vile. When the Maverick Hunters arrive, they discover that X has somehow turned Maverick and is leading eight new Mavericks into a rebellion against Mobius. But is it all what it's really cracked up to be? Who is this strange new robot named "Blues"? And why do these enemy Robot Masters call X "Mega Man"? Users *Gurahk *XxZekeKnightxX *Sonicstar3000 *BlurayOriginals Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Jazz the Cat *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Iris the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Spark Man *Magnet Man *Gate the Hedgehog *Vile the Weasel *Dynamo the Cat *Layer the Cat *Blues the Fox *Pallette the Cat (flashback and cyber-elf) *Onslaught the Mongoose *Brawl the Echidna *Vortex the Bat *Swindle the Fox *Blast-Off the Eagle *Bruticus the Almighty *High Max *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Time Man *Oil Man *Tango *Maddie *Copy-X *Commander Yammark *Rainy Turtloid *Shield Sheldon *Blaze Heatnix *Blizzard Wolfang *Ground Scaravich *Infinity Mijinion *Metal Shark Player *Servbots *Armored Armadillo *Gravity Beetle *Squid Adler Roleplay Prologue: Open the Gate-Way 4:29 PM ABEL CITY - PUBLIC PARK (after a day of Maverick missions, X is taking a nice stroll with Alia) X:...... Alia: X... I...have something...for you... X: What is it? Alia: -gives him a Chaosblade similar to Layer's- I...modified Layer's weapon...so you can use it... Call it, the "X-Saber"... It should be compatable with your existing armors... X: Alia....thanks...you've done so much for me... Alia: It's because you deserve it...X... X: How are you able to do this anyway? Alia: Well...I was originally designed as a Reploid Scientist...where I me-- -suddenly shot in the side by a strong precision energy bullet- AAAHH!! X: Alia!! -evil cackling immediately rings afterwards- X: Huh?! Who's there?! ???a: -jumps out of a tree, hovers and crosses his arms, appearing very familiar to X- Did ya miss me, X? Because I miss your hurt face when I break Zero's armor or break your bitch! -laughs- X: Vile?! But how-- ???b: I can answer that.....(walks next to Vile) X: Who are you?! (brandishes his newly-aquired X-Saber) ???b: Why don't you ask your good friend Alia? She has told you about me, has she not? Alia: -groaning in pain, looks at ???b- G-Gate?! Vile: -laughs- Finally! The dumb bitch gets a question right! X: Alia, how do you know him?! Alia: I...I met him...when I worked...as a...Reploid Scientist... Vile: I'm sensin' a love triangle, X! Get her in bed before the other guy does! Hahahahah! X: (growls) What do you want Gate?! Gate: I am here, because you have something that I want.....desperately.... X: (gasps) Alia, run! Alia: -gets up and hobbles off, holding her wound- Vile: ...Normally, I'd kill a fleeing bystander, but my prize is right in front of me... HAHAHAHAHAH! -readies his cannon- X: Huh?! Gate: Fool....Alia wasn't our priority.....you were....Vile, blast him!! Vile: Don't have to tell me twice!!! -blasts X many times with his powerful cannon, laughing maniacally and sadistically as he does so- X: GAAAHH!!!! (falls back, fainting, a large piece of metal & data rolls down onto the ground) Gate: (picks it up and laughs maniaclly) At last! The data of Professor Gerald Robotnik's Maverick Hunter X is mine! Such power....unlimited potential...Sigma, the very thing you were unable to fulfill, I have gained...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Vile: Such power...from such a pussy... He can't use that infinite power effectively... He can't change the world with that mentality... Gate: Nevertheless.....we have what we came for.....throw him into that dark alley where no one will find him, and then call the first eight Robot Masters...we have work to do....(chuckles) Chapter 1: Maverick to the Xtreme Axl: (sighs) Man.....so boring around here.... Zero: That's a bad sign, boy. When it gets boring could mean something big might explode on us any minute. (then the alarm goes off) Nana: Mavericks sighted in the Central Park sector! Repeat, Mavericks sighted in Central Park sector! Axl: Wo-hoo!! Now this is more like it! (grabs his guns and runs off) Zero: Well... Couldn't have said it any sooner... -grabs his Z-Saber and runs out- READY!! Axl: (arrives at Downtown Abel City and starts shooting any enemies he meets) Man, I love a Maverick Shooting Gallery, don't you? Zero: -arrives- Careful, boy. I have a bad feeling about this... -starts slashing at enemies- Axl: Will you stop it with that boy crap?! It's getting old! Zero: -slashes an enemy about to strike Axl- Less talking, more breaking! Axl: (dashing through the city, blasting enemies) (a sudden whistle blows) Axl: Huh? (looks behind him) ?????: Axl.....you're here after all.... Axl: Who are you?! ?????: No memory huh? (brandishes Proto Buster) Then I'll have to jog it! Axl: Do your worst, Maverick! ?????: (fires a powerful Proto Burst) Axl: GAAHH!!!! (flings back a bit) ?????: Hmph....still not strong enough....(teleports off) Axl: Ugh....wait--!! Zero: -dashes up beside Axl- Gah! That one got away! Nice going, boy. -dashes off to destroy more Mavericks- Axl: Who....was that....? (slowly gets up and shoots more Mavericks, when....) WARNING!! WARNING!!! Axl: Huh?! Now what?! -a large being drops down- ???: Misuse of master's android detected! Must seek said android and perpetraitor! Axl: Who's this freak show?! ???: Designation: High Max. Function: Protect master's androids from misuse, only allowing worthy ones to access said androids. Axl: Whatever you say, now time for extermination!! (whips pistols and begins shooting) High Max: -unaffected- You interfer with my search? You must be, or allied with, the perpetraitor! -generates a large and powerful sphere of energy and throws it at Axl- Axl: WHOA!! (barely dodges) How come my guns didn't hurt him? High Max: -jumps and lands in front of Axl, and grabs him by the throat, and lifts him high into the air- GIVE ME THE LOCATION OF DYNAMO!! Axl: Ugh....I...don't know...what you're....talking about.... Zero: -dashes up- Axl! High Max: -immediately notices Zero- Zero! Zero: ...Huh? High Max: This is your ally? Zero: Yes... Doesn't make sense why a Maverick would care... High Max: Maverick? That word is not in my vocabulary. Zero: Then release him. High Max: -lets Axl go on command- I have detected misuse of your brother, I am searching for him. Zero: -sounds uncertain- ...Then...proceed as you were... High Max: -floats off- Axl: (groans)....What was that all about? Zero: I really don't know... Something's up though, something big is up... Axl: Better hurry to base.....I need a check-up from Cinnamon....(My bullets didn't do a thing on that guy.....I wonder....am I the weakest of the group? Is that why I couldn't save Pallette....?)....... Zero: Right... I should check to see if Iris is okay... (I have a brother?! ...Who made me? And what danger of "misuse" is that guy talking about...?) Axl:......(nods) LATER AT BASE..... Cinnamon: (checking on Axl) Axl: GOWWW!!! Hey, that hurts! Cinnamon: S-sorry....but I did say to hold still.....now pleasse stay still this time....(doing some sort of chest therapy) Axl: Mmm....that feels better,... Cinnamon: (smiles) Zero: -leaning against a wall- ...Wonder where Iris ran off to? Nana: Zero, Axl! Report to the control room immediately! It's an emergency! Zero: Roger! -runs up to Nana- Where's the fire? Nana: It.....it's X! Axl: (runs in with Cinnamon) Huh? Zero: WHAT?! NO!! THAT CAN'T BE RIGHT!! THAT EQUIPMENT MUST'VE GONE HAYWIRE OR SOMETHING...!! That's...that's IMPOSSIBLE!!! -starts quaking fearfully- Nana: (shows a few pictures of what appears to be X leading several Maverick attacks) I wish it were not so...... Axl: Hmm...(looks a bit closely) Zero: -growls- ...Where is he? I'm gonna have a nice, long discussion with him. -clenches his Z-Saber- Axl: You actually think that's really X? Zero: ...It's possible. I've seen that he can... I don't want to believe it... Axl: Zero, I'm a master at disguises....I know what's real and what's not. And believe me when I say: That is not real! That can't be X! Zero: Axl, before you came here, there was a close call. -starts out but stops right next to Axl- Had it actually happened, either I wouldn't be standing here, or you never would've met him... Axl: Zero, I know an imposter when I see one and-- Iris: (runs in) Zero! Axl! Zero: What is it, Iris? Quickly please, I have a pressing issue to take care of. Iris: You'll be happy to know that I've been working on making crystals and guns for you, to help boost your arsenal and chances of victory on missions. I got some help from Alia..... Zero: Hmm... I think I'll be needing them. Iris: For now, I have two for you. This is the Stun Crystal. It will paralyze any enemies you strike it with. And the other I have to give you is the Power Crystal. It will increase your offense and you will be able to charge up your sword. As for Axl, I have made the Ray Gun. It's a rapid-fire weapon, and you can pierce through enemies. Axl: Sweet! Zero: Power...I think I'll be making use of this really soon...thanks Iris... -starts heading out- Nana, give me his location! I'm going after him! -runs out- Iris: Zero, wait! Axl: (sighs) I better go after him before he tries something stupid! (runs off) Iris: But, I--awww.........Alia? Alia: ...Yes...? Iris: Do you think Zero's right? Could X really become Maverick, or could it just be a hoax? Alia: ...He almost did once... I want to believe that it's a hoax...but the possibility is real... Chapter 2: A Fake Indeed Axl: (shooting some Mavericks) Zero! Zero: -rushing his way through- Back off, boy! It doesn't matter if it's the real McCoy or not! He'll tear you up! Leave this to me! Axl: Zero, just listen to me--(sees "X") On second thought, I'd like to order a plate of Headless Imposters, made extra crispy, with a side order of fries and shake!....please. (reloads his guns) Zero: Axl! This is no time for games! -adresses "X"- X... "X": (faces them) Heh.....more target practice, eh? Axl: (takes a close look) Called it.... Zero: -clenches his active Z-Saber, with his Guard Ability equipped- I suppose that walk with Alia didn't go as expected... "X": (axtivates his X-Buster) You made a big mistake, Zero the Hedgehog....COPY ARMOR - ACTIVATE!!!! (changes into a strange new wardrobe/armor) Axl: WHOA!!! Zero: ...You're not X... -strikes a very savage opening stance- You're ruining my friend's name...filth... Axl: Told ya so! Copy-X: I am X! I am perfection! I am power! I am who and what that loser should've been! WATCH!!! (shoots a powerful laser at them) Zero: -parries, thus creating a shield to block the attack- Guess I'll have to pound the truth into your head, Maverick! -switches to the Active Ability and jumps at Copy-X with a rolling slash- HIYYAH!! Copy-X: (barely dodges and shoots from behind) Axl: (shooting with his Ray Gun) Copy-X: GET LOST, TWERP!!! (shooting) ????: (whistles and blocks with a shield) Axl: Huh? You-! ????: I'll hold him off! Go! Axl: (nods and runs for Zero) I hate to say I told you so, but-- Zero: -grunts, obviously angry- And what did I tell you, boy?! Axl: Well, let's go! We gotta make a plan to deal with this clone! Zero: YOU DON'T SAY?! Grr... -pounds the ground with his fist in anger- Hurr! Axl: (sighs) Sometime later.... Gate: My fellow Reploids, the great Maverick Hunter--X the Hedgehog--has quite clearly turned on all of you. He has become Maverick....and yet the full police force--the Maverick Hunters--are doing very little to stop him! They are all incompetant fools that show no heart for any of us. They care little of you.....unlike me. I, Gate, have devised a plan to combat this Maverick! With the help of my eight investigators--and newest assistants, such as Vile and Dynamo--I will ensure the pure destruction of X, only if you put all your faith and resolution in me-- Axl: (shoots the monitor) Man, is this world retarded or what?! Zero: Wait... Damn it, first we have a Maverick X-copy on the loose, Dynamo's finally lost his cool, and Vile's back from the damn grave! How much worse can this get?! Nana: Eight Maverick signatures detected. They're scattered all over the map! Axl: Ya had to ask, didn't ya? Nana: Hmm.....it appears the locations are divided into two separate areas, each one has a strange Reploid at the end, the other has the Investigator.... Zero: Lovely... -sighs- Axl: Well, it looks like we'll need to alternate. One of us takes down the first area, and other cleans house. Nana: It appears Commander Yammark is the closest in the Amazon Zone, with a lumber-cutting factory nearby. Zero: (Pfft, look at you, boy. You're acting all puffed up aren't ya?) ...Right. Iris: Zero, Axl! I have two things that I think should help? Axl: Alright, what are they? Iris: Not what...who. Zero: Hm? Who? (a small green cat and a smaller gray robot appear) ????: Meow! Iris: This is Tango, and Maddie. I made them myself. They can be called at anytime. Tango can be provided as many things, though upgrades will be required, so for now, all she can do is attack enemies by rolling and clawing at them. Maddie can provide useful items to you when most needed, but you must only call her once per area. Axl: Cool idea. Maddie: We here to help! Zero: Heheheh... I guess that's a nice touch... Iris: (blushes) Axl: Let's get going! I'll take care of the fly! Zero, why don't you shut down that factory? Zero: I got the factory and yeah, you can swat the fly. Axl: Let's go get 'em! (teleports out) Nana: Be careful, both of you! Zero: -nods to Nana and teleports out- Chapter 3: Welcome To the Jungle AREA 1 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!! CUT MAN!!!! Zero: -teleports to the lumber factory- Hmph. -starts rushing through, taking down Mavericks along the way- Nana: Zero, do you read me? Zero: I hear you Nana. Nana: The boss of this area is a Reploid from another world. I've done much research on it, and there's about 60 or more others of it's kind. They were presumably remodelled as Reploids by whoever brought these....Robot Masters here in the first place. Zero: I see. Guess we'll be seeing more of these guys later then. Nana: In the intrest of interigation and further analysis, I would suggest neutralizing this....Cut Man....but don't eliminate him. Zero: Roger. WARNING!! WARNING!!! (Cut Man drops down from the ceiling above) Cut Man: So you're the low-life that Mega Man's told to kill every robot, huh? Zero: That's none of your business. -equips his Tranquil Effect crystal- Cut Man: Dr. Gate was right...the Mega Man I know is dead....just like all those poor robots you killed!! I can't forgive you for this! Zero: Sounds like Maverick talk to me. Cut Man: Don't you dare--(fires the head-scissors at him) Zero: -deflects them with Z-Saber- You don't even know what's going on, Maverick. Get that nose of yours out of places where it doesn't belong. Cut Man: Grr.....(flings more Rolling cutters at him) Zero: -deflects and jumps at him, slashing at him- Cut Man: DAHH!!! (hits the wall hard) Ugh....Gate....I'm sorry....(loses consciousness) Zero: -takes him and teleports back to base- Nana: I'd like to do a full scan of him.....Cinnamon, take him to the lab. Cinnamon: Okie-dokie! (carries Cut Man to the lab AREA 1 - CLEAR!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! COMMANDER YAMMARK!!! Axl: (teleports into the jungle) Alia, got anything on this place or whoever I'm trying to kill here? Alia: The area appears to be a heavy rainforest, loaded with vegetation. I'd advise being careful of what might be in both the undergrowth and the canopy. Axl: Got it! (dashes through, shooting Mavericks with his new Ray Gun and dangerous Mechaniloids) Gate said that Yammark was one of these "investigators". What do ya think they're trying to "investigate" exactly? Alia: I honestly have no idea... We're trying to get that information, but Gate is stonewalling us... Axl: Slag! Well just try your best. And see if you can find X! We may need him to take down Gate! (flies through the area, shooting down anyone he comes across) Alia: Will do. Axl: (dashes through teh boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Commander Yammark flies down) Axl: (whistles) A female? And hot? Was not expecting this! Yammark: Save your flattery, kid! I've got my eye on someone else anyway.... Axl: Oh yeah? And who's that? Yammark: Why exactly do you care? Axl:....she's got me there, I guess...what are you trying to do anyway?! Yammark: Figure it out yourself, tabby! Now fight! YAMMAR OPTION!!!! (launches some dragonflies at him) Axl: (starts to shoot her and her flies with his normal pistols) Yammark: KYAAA!!!! (charges in) Axl: Heh! (jumps up and shoots with the Ray Gun) Yammark: NOOO!!!! AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! (is eventually defeated and nearly totally destroyed) Axl: Heh....one down, seven more to go! (teleports out) AREA 2- CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! ---- Axl: (teleports back) That was just too easy! Guess female Mavericks do make easier targets. No offense. Nana: (sighs) Zero: Hmph. Nice work, boy. Surprised you didn't choke upon seeing tits. Axl: She just barely had any, Zero. So ladies....get anything on our new bud? Nana: It's as the report said.....originally built on the planet Earth, remodelled into a Reploid by.....Gate. Axl: Why am I not surprised? Zero: Regardless, any other information about him or others like him? Nana: They all have special abilities and weapons, and had special personalities, which seemed ahead of their times. Cut Man was one of the first ones made by Dr. Thomas Light. He was originally created as a lumber-cutting robot, but was reprogrammed into a fighting machine by Dr. Albert Wily. From what I can gather, he and others like him were sealed away for a long time until-- Axl: Until Gate found them. But how? Nana: I'm...not quite sure... Zero: Special personalities? Would these affect alignment? Nana: Seeing as how Gate remodelled them and how we just saved them, it doesn't seem to.... Axl: We'll worry about it later. Right now, we gotta figure who to smash next! Zero: Calm down, boy. Enthusiasm is good, but too much leads to broken heads. Axl: And we break those heads! Iris: Zero! Axl! New weaponry! Axl: Sweet! What's this time? Iris: Zero, you get two more crystals. The Wave crystal extends your blade size by 3x and will produce large but slow waves. The Ground Crystal will leave you invulnerable to spikes, attack while dashing, increases your effectivness when wall-climbing, and you won't flinch when taking hits. And as for Axl, you get the Dark Arrow. It's a sort of omninous weapon, but it homes in on enemies, even those hiding or stuck in walls. Axl: Heh....cool. Zero: Hm, interesting. Nana: One of the investigators is at the Central Museum, Ground Scaravich. But another Robot Master has been detected at a nearby construction site.... Zero: I'll squash this bug. See what you can do about that construction site, boy. Axl: Consider it done! Let's roll! (teleports out) Zero: -teleports out- Chapter 4: You're Grounded AREA 1 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! GUTS MAN!!! Axl: (teleports to the construction site) This place doesn't look too stable....more like a mine...better move fast before I'm ancient history! (begins to move, destroying Mavericks in his way) Strong Mavericks: (begin to throw heavy rocks at him) Axl: WHOA!! (shoots Dark Arrow fire at them) Strong Mavericks: (more resilient and do heavy damage to him) Axl: GAAH!!!! (the platform starts to crumble) Mavericks: (charge at him) Axl: (barely gets out of the way, allowing the enemies to fall to their doom) Man....this is pretty tough....better call for Maddie....(calls Maddie) Maddie: (teleports and opens her "bow"; an E-Can appears, which Axl uses) Good luck, Axl! (teleports off) Axl: Heh...(runs to the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Guts Man plows through the ground) Axl: Whoa!! Look at this guy! Guts Man: *looks at Axl* ...This'll be over in no-time. Axl: Try me! (grabs the Dark Arrow and shoots at him) Guts Man: OOF! *falls, and gets back up before charging in for a punch* Axl: (jumps up and starts shooting his back) Guts Man: GAAAHH!!! (heavily damaged) Axl: The bigger they are, the harder they fall.... Nana: Axl, bring that one to base for questioning and analysis! Axl: Got it! (teleports him and Guts Man to base) AREA 1 - CLEAR!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!! GROUND SCARAVICH!!! Zero: -teleports in- Hmph, what would a museum hold any significant importance? Servbots: (run by, apparently stealing some supplies) Nana: Whatever intentions Gate has with this museum, we have to stop no matter the cost! Zero: Roger. -dashes through, destroying enemies that get in his way- Servbot #33: (stops) EEK!! EVIL TOTEM POLES!!! RUUUUNN!!!!!!! Servbots: (run away) Nana: Zero, look out! Those totem poles are this museum's security system! Zero: On it! -jumps at it and slashes at it, destroying its cannons- Nana: Ground Scaravich is just ahead. Be careful, Zero! Zero: Roger. -dashes onward- WARNING!!! WARNING!! (Ground Scaravich approaches) Ground Scaravich: Heheeh....well, well. If it isn't Mr. Zero! Come to disrupt my treasure hunting, have we? Zero: Treasure hunting or thievery, Maverick? Ground Scaravich: Don't try the wise guy approach, pal! I've got an important job by Gate, and I'm not letting you punks get in the way! Zero: Don't "white-knight" yourself, Maverick. I also have an important job, which brings us to an impass. -readies for a fight- Ground Scaravich: (smirks and starts chucking rocks at him) Zero: -breaks them with ease with Z-Saber, and equips himself with his Power Ability- Pebbles? Really? Ground Scaravich: (throws larger boulders at him) Zero: -deflects them with Z-Saber and counters with a surprise shot from his Z-Buster- C'mon, Maverick! -dashes to slash at him- Ground Scaravich: (grabs and goes to throw a powerful boulder) LET'S SEE YOU DODGE THIS!!! Zero: -stabs the boulder with his Z-Saber, buckling his knees to get a firm hold- Don't have to. -delivers a strong overhead slam to him- But you do! Ground Scaravich: Awww, slaaa--(beaten down and seems dead) Zero: -deactivates his Z-Saber- Hmph. Done here. -teleports out- AREA 2 - CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! Chapter 5: Layers of Vengeance Axl: The bigger they are.... Zero: The harder they fall...we get that, point? Boy? Axl: Stop it with that boy stuff! Iris: I've made more gear for you! Zero: Oh? Iris: Axl, this is the Blast Launcher. It shoots grenades. They'll bounce off for a few moments, then detonate. And Zero, I have one crystal this time. The Rise Crystal, which enhances your aerial combat capabilities. Now you can attack while jumping, your dashing attacks are stronger, and you may do it in any direction. Axl: A big one, I'd say.... Zero: Whoa, that's something else... (just then, the alarm goes off) Tango: RAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!! Nana: Intruder detected in the North gate! Axl: We're on it! (dashes off) Zero: Don't get yourself killed, boy! -dashes after Axl- A couple minutes later.... 9:14 PM - MAVERICK HUNTER HQ - NORTH GATE Axl: Hmm....where's the intruder...? ????: Right here, Maverick! (jumps down and kicks him) Axl: AAAH!! Zero: Axl! -activates Z-Saber and dashes up- (the intruder is revealed to be Layer) Layer: Stay out of this, Zero! This is between me and him! Axl: Whoa whoa whoa! Back up! I don't even know who you are! Layer; My name is Layer the Cat. You killed my sister....prepare to die! Axl: Sister? Zero: Says the whore that had Dynamo do her, RIGHT AT HER WAKE! If Reploid spirits could see the living, she would be disgusted with you! Axl: Wait! You're Pallette's sister?! Layer: Yes! And because of you, the sweet lovable sister I once had.....she's dead! I won't forgive you for this! (brandishes a Chaosblade and activates it) Iris: Hey! Is that...? Zero: Hmph! Time for a history lesson! -inserts his Ground Ability crystal and gets into a fighting stance- Layer: I don't have time for you....(inserts a similar looking crystal into her Chaosblade and charges at Axl) Axl: (jumps up and shoots his Dark Arrow projectiles) Layer: (deflecting them, then jumps up and slashes) Axl: UGH!! WHOA!!! That is one tough skank! Zero: -quickly jumps past Axl, following Layer's attack with his own- You're the traitor and you expect me to play nice? I don't think so! Layer: Grr!! (slashing with great power and speed) Zero: -blocking, being unmoved by her attacks and uses rage-induced aggressive strikes, breaking down her defense- Axl: (fires his Blast Launcher at Layer, which causes heavy damage) Layer: GUYAAA!!! (falls down on her knees) Zero: -points Z-Saber at her throat- I'll be nice, and let you see your sister again...so she can scold you on your atrocious, traitorous bullcrap! I'd believe a punk kid like Axl before I'd believe a whore like you. Prepare to give your account to her! Traitors must be met with execution! -about to deliver the final blow- (a large buster shot is fired right at Zero) Zero: GAAH!! -legs aren't shaken from position, but upper body falls over and pushes himself back up- Who did that?! -makes blade pointed at Layer again, and brandishes his Z-Buster- Copy-X: (fires again) Now isn't it a good waste of hot ass? Axl: You again!! Zero: -ducks under the attack- A waste the world can afford, filth. -blasts at Copy-X several times- Copy-X: (barely dodges, but escapes) Axl: Dammit! Layer: (teleports away) You won't live next time, Maverick! I will avenge my sister's death, one way or another!! Axl:.....Pallette.....(tears start to form in his eyes and fall) Zero: Damn it all! -retracts his Z-Buster and looks at Axl- ...I meant what I said, that I'd believe a punk kid from Red Alert before I'd believe a Maverick whore. Axl: No....she's right....I let Pallette die....I was too weak......I couldn't save her.....(starts to break down and cry) IT'S NOT FAIR!!! SHE WAS THE ONLY ONE I LIKED ON RED ALERT!!! AND SHE'S GONE!!!! I COULD'VE SPENT MORE TIME WITH HER!!! I COULD'VE STOPPED HER FROM DYING!!! I COULD'VE EVEN MADE LO-- Zero: Axl, there's no use crying over spilled milk. You did what you did, and you can't change that. What happened, happened. I don't think she'd like it if she saw you like this. -deactivates and puts his Z-Saber away, and puts a hand on his shoulder- Who really killed her, Axl? Axl:.....His name (sniffs)....was Vile..... Zero: No wonder... Vile is a war machine. ...Colonel found out about the murder, and had Vile arrested and slated for execution... But Sigma had other ideas... X eventually took Vile down, but now...he's back from the grave... Nobody would expect you to be able to defeat Vile, not even I would, he tosses me aside... Axl: Yeah.....I heard about that....Red and Sigma hated each other....why, I dunno.... Zero: It didn't make sense to me either... Then again, Sigma going Maverick might've changed things... Axl:.... Nana: Zero, Axl! We found another Robot Master! He's hiding in a Waste Management plant. It's directly above the Magma Cavern, where Blaze Heatnix is! Zero: C'mon Axl. Take the easier guy at that plant, I'll take on the volcano. -pats his shoulder- Axl:....(nods) Let's roll! (teleports off) Zero: -teleports off as well- Chapter 6: Burn Up the Light AREA 1 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! FIRE MAN!!!! Axl: (teleports to the plant and starts blowing stuff up with the Blast Launcher) Yup! I'm feeling muuuuuch better now! Sniper Joe Units: (starts to shoot at Axl) Axl: (firing more grenades) Nana: Axl, be careful how you use it! Remember where you are! Things can get volitile here very quickly! Axl: I gotcha! (dashes through and gets through the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Fire Man blazes from teh roof) Fire Man: FIIIIRREE!!! BURN!! BURN!! My justice burns hotly! Evil beware! Axl: Well....at least he doesn't seem Maverick.... Alia: But he still seems psychotic. Watch yourself! Fire Man: FIIIIIIIIRREEE!!!!!!!!! (hands turn into armcannons and shoots flamethrowers at him) Axl: (barely dodges) Using Blast Launcher will only get me toasted too....back to basics I suppose...(shoots Fire Man with his normal pistols) Fire Man: UGH!! BURN!!! BURN EVERYTHING!!! EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!!! (shoots flame towers) Axl: Sheesh! What a hothead! (still shooting) Fire Man: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIREEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shooting more) Axl: (consumed by flames) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fire Man: Yaaa-howw!!!! The flames of justice engulf all evil within this world! Axl: Ugh.....can't....give up.....(gets up and shoots Ray Gun fire at him) Fire Man: GUAAAA!!!! (taken down easily) Axl: Ugh...(falls down and barely able to take him and Fire Man back to base) Cinnamon: Axl!! Axl: (coughs) I'm alright....kinda..... Cinnamon: (goes to heal both him and Fire Man) Nana: (sighs) AREA 1 - CLEAR!!!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!!! VS!!!! BLAZE HEATNIX!!!! Zero: -teleports in- Mission commencing. -arms himself with the Rise Ability and dashes off- Servbots: (digging for treasure nearby) Servbot #40: Oh look! A girly-looking guy! Zero: -grumbles as he passes by- I hate it when this happens... Iris: Awww, they're so cute! (just then, Zero hears some rumbling going on) Zero: What now?! (a sort of red circular Mechaniloid appears) Servbot #41: EEK!!! IT'S A GIANT DONUT!!!! Zero: ...Wow. Just wow. -jumps at it and starts slashing at it- Mechaniloid: (shooting lasers all over the place) Servbots: (panicking like no tomorrow) Zero: -air dashing in multiple directions to get slashes off on it- Mechniloid: (getting damaged, but not by a whole lot it seems) Zero: Damn! -switches Ability crystals to the Power Ability and starts combining slashing and shooting with Z-Buster- Mechaniloid: (destroyed and crashes into a wall, revealing the boss door) Zero: Well that was simple enough. -retracts Z-Buster and replaces Power Ability for Active Ability, then dashes through the door- WARNING!! WARNING!! (Blaze Heatnix flies down) Blaze Heatnix: (laughs) Well at last, a worthy challenger for me! Zero: Blaze Heatnix, I presume? -inserts his Wave Effect crystal- Blaze Heatnix; You bet! And now, you'll be toast, my friend! (shoots fire from his beak) Zero: -jumps out of the way and slashes at him, sending out waves of energy at him- Blaze Heatnix: (squawks) Zero: Hmph! -jumps at him and performs a rolling slash at him- Blaze Heatnix: Now this is a real fight! (shoots more purple fire from his hands and beak) Zero: -counters by slashing waves at him, then slashes at him again- Blaze Heatnix: AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!!!!!!!!!! (starts to get wasted) Ugh.... Zero: -jumps and performs another rolling slash on him- HIIYAAH!! Blaze Heatnix: GAWWW!!!! (finished) Zero: That's another down. -teleports out- AREA 2 - CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! ---- Axl: Phew! That was a close one! Zero: They posed more of a challenge this time...interesting... Axl: And it may get harder from here on out..... Zero: Up for the challenge? Axl: You bet! Zero: ...That Copy-X might be just a copy, but that doesn't mean he isn't powerful like our X... Axl, neither of us can defeat him alone. We'd die trying first. Axl: When we smash those other investigators, we'll find the real X! I think he's the only one that stands a chance. Zero: He might have the hardest time, because he'd be essentially trying to defeat himself. Can you even begin to think about how you can defeat your own evil clone? Axl: He may be like X, but as far as I can tell, he lacks X's potential, armors, and undying will to help and fight! That fake just wants to kill and be strong. I can see it's got more flaws than it thinks. Zero: Don't be so certain. Gate is reknowned for the advanced Reploids he creates. Some even think that he isn't a true Helperoid because his superior intellect and ability. Alia: He's right, Axl... Gate's abilities are not to be taken lightly... Axl: Even so-- Iris: Zero....I...I ran out of crystals to make weapons for you.....I'm sorry.... Zero: It's okay, Iris. Anyway, we have no idea how Gate managed to do this, so we must assume that this copy can potentially be just as strong as X is, and if he is weaker, then we can enjoy that fact when we learn about it. Iris: Axl....I made a new weapon for you though. The Cool Gattler. It is a strong gattling gun, but it takes a lot of ammo and energy, so use it sparingly and wisely. Axl: I gotcha. Any new places? Nana: Yes. The Antarctic Weather stations have been taken over by one Robot Master and one investigator: Ice Man and Blizzard Wolfang, respecively. Axl: Leave Blizz to me! (teleports out) Zero: Well then, let's get moving shall we? -teleports out- Chapter 7: Hell Frozen Over AREA 1 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!!! VS!!!! ICE MAN!!!! Zero: -teleports in- I'm in. -dashes off to destroy enemies- Servbots: (playing in the snow nearby) Nana: Zero, you're coming to a tricky and tough crevice! I suggest using Tango to get across. Zero: Right... -calls in Tango- Tango: Meow! (turns into a sort of hoverboard; called Tango Jet) Zero: -mounts it- Tango" Rawr!! (jets off and around some enemies) Zero: -equips the Sonic Effect crystal and slashes waves of energy at enemies that got too close- Tango: MEOW!!!! Nana: Dead end, nearby! Zero: -equips his Ground Ability crystal and jumps off of Tango toward the wall, lands on it and stabs Z-Saber into it to maintain position- Which way, Nana? Tango: (teleports off) Nana: Southeast. 2.5 miles. Watch yourself. According to Fire Man, Ice Man is resilient to fire and heat. Zero: Nana, I'm on a damn wall. Do I need to climb to the top or drop to the bottom? Nana: Head down. You should see the doorway from your location. Zero: Got it. -slides down the wall to find the doorway and jumps through it- WARNING!! WARNING!!! (Ice Man appears from some ice) Zero: -speaking with sarcasm- What a chilling enterence. Ice Man: Ready soldier? Zero: -switches abilities to the Power Ability- Are you ready, tiny icicle? Ice Man: Born ready! Zero: Hmph! -dashes and slashes at him- Ice Man: *slides back a bit and shoots Ice Slashes at him* Zero: -breaks them by slashing them and shoots at him using his Z-Buster- Ice Man: *slides under them* Zero: -hammers him with a charged slash- HIYAAH!! Ice Man: *flies back into the wall* Zero: Hmph. -shoots at him with Z-Buster for the finish- Ice Man: *fires a few slashes as an attempt to block* Zero: -shoots more, attempting to outshoot him- Ice Man: *takes a second to come up with a plan* Zero: -doesn't give him the time and jumps at him, to hammer him with another charged slash- Ice Man: (out cold) Zero: Hmph, I'm done here. -teleports out- Ice Man: (teleported with him) AREA 1 - CLEAR!!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! BLIZZARD WOLFANG!!! Axl: (teleports to a snowy region) Looks like the blizzard's started....better get moving! Nana: Axl, I detect large snowballs coming forth. Be careful! Axl: Aren't I always careful, Nana? Nana: Ask again when I come up with a honest answer that isn't a bias comment against you. Axl: (rolls his eyes and continues his way, destroying he enemies in his way) Servbots: (sliding) WHEEE!!! Axl:....huh?! (sees some giant snowballs rolling down) YIKES!! (clings onto a wall to avoid getting hit) Nana: I did warn you.... Axl: (sighs) Iris: Axl, I've just installed a sort of flamethrower into Tango. She may be able to help you.... Axl: Gotcha! That is if I can-- Velguarders: (bark loud and start chasing him) Axl: Uh oh....(starts to run off until...) Servbots: (slide to the botton in f4ront of the wolves) Velguarders: Urrgh?! Grr..... Servbot #4: Uh oh... Servbot #3: BAD DOGGIES!!! RUUUN!!!! (the Velguarders start to chase the Servbots instead of him) Axl: (shrugs) Works for me....(walks in the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!!! (Blizzard Wolfang appears from the snow) Axl: Ugh, this must be my day for dogs! Blizzard Wolfang: You must be the Maverick Hunter, Axl... Axl: The one and only. And you're Wolfang, guy that got people killed when he thought he could take out a bunch of Mavericks. Blizzard Wolfang: You are one to talk....from what I hear, you allowed an innocent navigator die to kill one Maverick.... Axl: SHut up!! Blizzard Wolfang: Don't think bad of me. I was signed with my master, Gate, to undo the sins I have done. Now....FIGHT!! Axl: (starts shooting with his Cool Gattler) Blizzard Wolfang: (takingh loads of damage) Axl: (eventually stops after losing half his ammo) Blizzard Wolfang: Ugh....(begins to shoot Ice Bursts) Axl: (taking a bit of damage before getting out his Axl Bullets and shooting at his knees) Blizzard WOlfang: GUHH!! (falls down) Axl: (calls in for Tango) Tango: Meow! (back opens up and unveils a flamethrower) Blizzard Wolfang: Oh slag...! Axl: TANgo BURN!!!! Tango: (shoots the flamethrower, literally toasting Wolfang) Axl: Man....now I'm in the mood for grilled cheese....(teleports pout with Tango) AREA 2 - CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! Chapter 8: Can't Fight the Blues Cut Man: I don't know anything about Dr. Gate, I swear! Axl: Sure ya don't.... Cut Man: I'm serious! Zero: It's obvious you work for him. -points Z-Buster at Cut Man- Start talking. Cut Man: H-h-he said....that Mega Man....was evil....and didn't care about me or my brothers anymore...we were great friends, but now..... Axl: I'm listening..... Cut Man: Dr. Gate reactivated and remodelled me and my brothers....and he said that you were Mega Man's army....that wanted to rule the world.....so we tried our best to stop you guys..... Axl: (facepalms) Zero: -sighs, annoyed- Cut Man: What? Zero: "Mega Man" does not exist here. Cut Man: Huh?! Zero: The Reploid that Gate is referring to is an evil doppelganger of Maverick Hunter X, a strong, just Reploid...and my friend... Cut Man: You mean-- Axl: (nods) You and your bros got tricked! Cut Man: Dr. Gate....ooh, he'll pay for lying to us! Zero: -retracts Z-Buster- It's amazing what lengths some would go for things... (suddenly the alarm goes off) Zero: -rushes to control room- Where's the fire? Nana: South gate! Axl: On it! (teleports off) Zero: I'll trust him with this one, alone. Nana, any sign of X? Nana: I'm afraid not....I've been trying my best, but have gotten nothing....what if the clone-- Zero: No! It would be impossible to replicate X like that without his DNA... Alia: I can assume that Gate had Vile shoot X... Zero: Hmm... Nana, scan for him in areas where a body could be dumped around that park. Alleyways, dumpsters, and so on. Nana: I'll get right on it..... Meanwhile, outside.... Axl: Huh?! It's you again! ?????: My name is Blues.....Axl, do you remember your true purpose yet? Axl: True....purpose....? Blues: (sighs) Guess Eggman was more careless with you than I thought.... Axl: What are you talking about?! Who do you think you are anyway?! Blues: Fight me and see! (pulls out shield and buster) Axl: (pulls out Blast Launcher and starts shooting) Blues: (barely dodging the blasts) Axl: (keeps trying to shoot him) Blues: Brute force will get you nowhere! Use more creative ways! (shoots him a few times) Axl: (barely dodging his projectiles; then switches out for the Dark Arrow and begins shooting) Blues: (blocking most shots with his Proto Shield) Hmph! (brandishes a saber and slashes at him) Axl: (ducks down and kicks him down) Blues: Huh! Axl: (takes out his Ray Gun and starts shooting ath his limbs) Blues: GAH!!!! (falls down) You have improved....well done....brother.... Axl: Brother?! Blues: (smiles and teleports off) Axl: Wait!.....(runs back in) Zero: Hm? Well done, boy. Axl:......... Zero: What is it? Axl: That guy.....he said he was my brother.... Zero: ! ...Well that's just great. Guess neither of us are alone, huh? Axl; But....I don't even know who made me....where I came from? Cinnamon: Axl..... Zero: ...We're in the same boat, boy. I don't have the answers to those questions for myself either. Iris: I've....made a few more weapons.....one for you Zero. Zero: Oh? Iris: I call it the Chain Rod....it's a chain you may use to whip enemies and reach high areas. Zero: I see quite a bit of practical use for it... Thank you. Iris: And Axl gets the Bound Blaster. It's a richochet weapon that bounces off of any surface. You may fire three at a time-- Nana: Got it! Zero: Found him?! Nana: Yes! Zero: Give me the location! I'll recover him! Nana: Sector 55-NW. Zero: Got it! Axl, hold down the fort. -teleports out- Axl: Heh...no problem at all....(relaxes) Meanwhile.... 5:53 PM - ABEL CITY SECTOR 55-W Zero: -running frantically, checking every dumpster and alleyway he can find, trying to find X- ?????: Halt right there! Zero: Hm? What is it? Spark Man: Who are you? Zero: I am Zero, a Maverick Hunter on a mission. Please leave me to attend to my business. Magnet Man: What mission is that anyway? Zero: A fellow Hunter has sustained heavy damage. I am to rescue him. -moves to continue search- Spark Man: Hmmm..... Zero: -whispers into comlink, back turned to Spark Man and Magnet Man and checking in a dumpster- How far, Nana? Nana: Just a few clicks north. hurry! Zero: Got it. -takes off down the alleyways northward- Spark Man:.....We should follow him to see if he's one of them. Magnet Man: Right behinmd ya Sparky! Spark Man: My name's not Sparky! (runs off) Zero: How much further, Nana? Nana: He should be around the next corner.... Zero: -turns the corner, accidentally knocking over a pile of trash behind him- Magnet Man: WHOAA!! Hey what the-- (Zero sees X; he looks pretty badly hurt, but not as bad as one would expect) Zero: Here he is... -picks him up- I got him Nana, I'm coming back. -teleports- Spark Man: Damn! He must be one of them! Magnet Man: Then we better move and save X! Spark Man: (nods and rushes off) ---- X: (unconscious) Axl: X! Zero: Vile had a field day, can't you tell? Axl: Vile....(clenches his fists) Zero: Prepare for a fight, I had to negotiate around two Robot Masters to get to X. I'll bet some Zenny that they're gonna be looking for him. Magnet Man: (randomly appears) Boo! Axl: WHOA!!! Spark Man: Hand over X, you scum! Zero: -instictively activates Z-Saber- That's really funny, because you're the scum around here, Mavericks! -quickly jumps and slashes at both of them, then ducks- Axl! Axl: (fires his Bound Blaster) Spark Man: (blocking, or at least trying to) Magnet Man: MAGNET MISSILE!!! (shooting) Zero: Forget me? -stabs Magnet Man from below and uses his new Chain Rod to trap Spark Man- Magnet Man: AAAH!!! Spark Man: GAAH!!! You...bastards....!! Zero: -throws Spark Man into Magnet Man- HAH!! Magnet Man: YEOW!! Spark Man: You....let X go....now! Axl: Yeesh! Why does everyone these days think we're the bad guys?! Zero: Because the real bad guys pass the buck. -to the Robot Masters- Would you rather have him being repaired here or dead out there?! Because I'll tell you now, Gate wants this X dead so his filthy copy can do whatever the hell it wants and nothing to stop it! -points his Z-Saber at them- Choose your side, choose your fate. Magnet Man: Oh my god! What is up with all this stupid melodrama?! Spark Man: You'll have to excuse my brother. He's all mouth and no substance, so to speak! Magnet Man: I'm just sayin-- Zero: Then get some substance. Because some of your brothers have already been informed about Gate's true motives: to use you for his own selfish gains, to paint X as a Maverick! My friend...framed! ...Make your decision, I am in a bad mood. Magnet Man: (snores) Axl: Uhhhh... Zero: -in a roar of rage, grabs Magnet Man and slams him against the wall, Z-Saber at his neck- If one of your brothers was painted as evil, wouldn't you ''be concerned?! Wouldn't ''you wanna trash the jerk?! Punk?! Spark Man: (brandishes his Electrical Lances and holds one against Zero) He may be annoying...but he's my brother....and believe it or not, we have been helping to heal X! What exactly have you done for him, assholes?! Zero: Good job you've been doing, you ''left him to ''die! -throws Magnet Man at Spark Man- And have your brother, then! X: (groans) Zero: X! -rushes to him- X: Vile.....GAH!! (feels sharp pain in his arm) Zero: Looked like Vile had a field day shooting you...but why didn't he kill you? X:....Zero. Axl. Alia. Nana....how'd I get here? Axl: Zero brought you here. You look pretty bad. Not as bad as I'd think, but...still... Spark Man: Again.....we helped to heal him.... Zero: -sighs, annoyed- At any rate... X... I'll have to update you on what's going on... Gate's apparently made a clone of you...trying to frame you as a Maverick... X: I....know.....Spark Man told me.....he's been...UGH!! Axl: Don't waste your energy X! Just rest, and we'll deal with the others.... Spark Man: Magnet Man and I will try to recover him, but this base makes an easy target for assassinations. Zero: Then we'll call in reinforcements. Nana, call in Squid Adler, Gravity Beetle, and Armored Armadillo. They should be able to keep the place safe. Nana: Consider it done. Zero: -nods- Can't be too careful. Axl and I will be in and out taking care of business. Let's get back to the grind when they arrive, Axl. Nana: A Robot Master is controlling an electrical power plant; an Investigator is at a laser institute. Axl: I'll deal with the laser place. Zero: Right. Iris: Axl, I made a new weapon for you. The Spiral Magnum will pierce through any surface and is shot through walls. Use it well. Axl: Got it. Let's move! Zero: -looks at the Chain Rod- I think I'll call it...the Z-Chain...yes... -smirks and dashes out- -Gravity Beetle enters- Gravity Beetle: I was called? Nana: You were.... -Squid Adler enters- Squid Adler: What's the problem? Gravity Beetle: I was about to ask the same. Nana: (explains the whole situation to them) Squid Adler: WHAA!? -growls- That's just...wrong... Gravity Beetle: And I thought Sigma was bad... Squid Adler: I will defend X with my life! With someone like Vile on that mad scientist's side...I can't even imagine... It's Reploids like him are why I'm still on the job... Gravity Beetle: We'll do what we can. -Armored Armadillo enters- Armored Armadillo: What's the problem? Gravity Beetle: -explains situation- Armored Armadillo: Hm, so defend X? I'm the guy for the job. Nana: (hearts in her eyes) Of course.... Armored Armadillo: -smirks- Heh... Gravity Beetle: Okay okay, let's get to work. Nana:...... -Armored Armadillo, Squid Adler, and Gravity Beetle move to positions- Chapter 9: The Electrifying Shocker AREA 1 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!!! ELEC MAN!!! Zero: -teleports in- I'm in. Commencing mission. -dashes off, destroying enemies with his new Z-Chain- Nana: Zero, I'm getting some electrical disturbances in your area....it could cause our links to--(transmission cuts off) Zero: Damn. This place must be a jammer. This is a solo mission, like that title matters at all. -continues on- (some electricity starts to appear in random places) Zero: Hm... The charge seems to be a little out of control...better proceed with caution. -continues more slowly, though still with a sense of urgency- Sniper Joe units: (lurking in the shadows) Zero: -wary- ...It's too quiet... Sniper Joe units: (about to shoot) Zero: Hmm... -inserts his Shield Ability crystal and readies to parry- Sniper Joe units: (shoot at Zero) Zero: -parries, blocking the attack- So that's where you guys are, eh? -blasts at them using Z-Buster- Sniper Joe's: Uh oh....(blasted apart) Zero: Hmph. -continues on- WARNING!!! WARNING!!! (suddenly, an electric wave hits and shocks Zero) Zero: GAH! UGH...! -breaks free with some difficulty- HAH! (Glad I got this Shield Ability...) -activates Z-Saber- Elec Man: (drops down) So you're Mega Man's chief commander.....you may've been able to trash Cut Man and Ice Man.....but I'm the cream of the crop. You can't beat me! (shoots a sort of Thunder Wave attack at him with his hands) Zero: -parries, activating his shield and blocks the attack- You are misguided, I'll just have to put you down. -whips out Z-Chain and lashes out at Elec Man, to trap him with it- Hah! Elec Man: (smirks some electricity is lashed out onto the chain, which guides itself right to Zero) Zero: -the chain, due to being made with Chaosblade components, absorbs the current- Hmph. Ignorance is not bliss. -throws Elec Man around with the chain- Elec Man: AAAH!! (crashes into a wall, but begins to get back up and shocks him again with a more powerful Thunder Wave) Zero: Hmm... -whips at the Thunder Wave, absorbing it and strikes him- HAH! Elec Man: GOH!! (absorbs his own electricity) Ugh, don't dudes named Zero ever get tired of being stupid? (strikes with an electrical punch) Zero: -quickly shoots him with Z-Buster- Don't electric-based Reploids get tired of being arrogant? Elec Man: (knocked out) Zero: Hmph... -takes him and teleports out- AREA 1 - CLEAR!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! SHIELD SHELDON!!! Axl: (teleports into the laser institute) Hmmm......kinda expecting something more...appealing....(through radio) Alia, do you read me? Alia: Yes. Focus less on lack of light shows and focus more on actually getting a move on. Axl: Understood! (dashes off, and shoots any threat in his path until...) Damn! Looks like a dead end....any other pathways I can take nearby? Alia: There should be an air duct above you. Can you reach it? Axl: I should...but just in case....TANGO COIL!! Tango: (teleports in and activates her coil ability) Meow! Iris: Remember, Tango will leave once you've sprung up, so make it count! Axl: Got it! (leaps off and shoots the airduct, and enters) Made it in! (proceeds through, then drops down to solid ground after a while) How much further? Alia: Take the first right, then the second left. Axl: Roger! (runs to the right, then through the boss door on the next left) WARNING!!! WARNING!!! (Shield Sheldon appears from a clam) Axl: Yeesh, these Investigators keep getting lamer and lamer by the minute! Shield Sheldon: You're the shape-shifting bounty hunter, Axl, aren't you? Axl: Correction; I'm the shape-shifting Maverick Hunter Axl! But you were close! Shield Sheldon: If I destroy you....then maybe my sins will be forgiven....En Guarde! (deploys his Clam Shields and charges at Axl) Axl: (jumps up, takes out his Bounce Blaster and shoots three times) Shield Sheldon: Huh? What the--?(trying to defend himself, but they hit all around him) Axl: (shoots with his Cool Gattler) Shield Sheldon: GUGUGUUGGUUGUGUUUUUH!!! (falls down, near dead) Gate.....I have failed again....what good am I now...? Axl: (approaches him with his normal pistols) Hehe.... Shield Sheldon: Go on.....retire me....I deserve to die for all the failings I've done.... Axl: Huh? Shield Sheldon: I allowed Professor Rose to be put in the hospital near-indefinatly....could not stop many of my friends from dying and Dr. Jim...turning Maverick.....all I cared for....the reason for me to exist....was gone....and now I fail to help Gate....failed to help build an organic-free nation.....so go on....kill me.... Axl:......(looks at his guns) ---- Pallette: Axl the Fox, we need to talk! Axl: Pallette, it's too dangerous out here! Pallette: Like I care! You listen here, honey! You have been ignoring me for weeks! Maybe months! I thought you loved me, and we haven't done squat together! Or do you really not love me?! Huh?! Axl: Pallette, please-- Pallette: Well do you?! Axl: P-Pallette....I--(gasps) (sees a laser heading for him, but Pallette unwittingly gets in the way) Pallett: I'm waiting fior an--ACK!!! (stops dead in her tracks and falls down, a terrible gash in her chest) Axl: Pallett! (catches her) Pallette?! Pallette!! Vile: Whoops! My bad! AHAHAHA!!!! Axl: Grrr....you.....GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Axl: (Pallette.....)....(throws an E-Tank to the ground) Shield Sheldon:......huh? Axl: Merry Christmas.... Shield Sheldon: An E-Tank....why, I failed my master once more....what more do I-- Axl: You're not the only one that's too weak to do anything right. Shield Sheldon:....... Axl: (gives him a thumbs up) Shield Sheldon:....thank you, Axl.....(drinks up) Axl: (lightly smiles and returns to base) AREA 2 - CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! ---- Magnet Man: (still trying to fully heal X) Zero: -sighs- Nana:......Alia, can I ask you to take over for me? I wish to see how the guardians are doing. Alia: Okay... Nana: (leaves) Axl: (looks at his own gun) Zero: -looks at Axl- ...Quit blaming yourself, Axl. Axl: Sheldon reminded me of myself; someone that failed to protect the ones that he loved so much.....and he just gave me more reason to kill Vile! Zero: You can't do it by yourself, neither can X or I alone. Let us help you do it, besides, we have reasons to eliminate him also. Axl:.......Where next Alia? Alia: An Investigator at a recycling lab and a Robot Master at an ammunition factory. Axl: Ammunition factory?! Just my luck! Iris: Axl! Wait! Your new weapon first! Axl:....what's this? Iris: The Gear Shredder. It's a ricochet weapon like the Bounce Blaster, but it pierces through enemies, even those with the toughest armor. It's like a boomerang and returns to you if you hit nothing. If you charge it up, you can fire up to three at a time. Axl: Man, Zero, your girl is more useful than I thought. Iris: (giggles, blushing a bit) Axl: Okay, I'm out! (teleports out) Zero: -blushing and clenching his fist- That kid... Iris: (blushing, modestly) Zero: -mutters, but Iris can hear him- Stupid boy... She's too valuable to be called simply "useful"... Iris: (blushing even more) Zero..... Zero: H-Huh...? Iris: (looks really shy and modest)...... Zero: -realizes that she heard him, and suddenly gets bashful- Uhh... Iris: You....should get going....Metal Shark is.... Zero: I...know... Meanwhile..... Nana: (looks around) Should I...? Squid Adler: -looking distraught- Gravity Beetle: Adler, this is for X. Straighten up. Squid Adler: I know, Beetle! -groans- Gravity Beetle: Lay that quibble down for now, okay? Squid Adler: -sighs- Armored Armadillo: -walks up- Less fighting among ourselves, we must be prepared for these assassins. Nana: (spying on them) Gravity Beetle: That's what I've been trying to tell Mr. Nonviolent here. Squid Adler: Don't you Reploids know that the greatest of revolutions were actually nonviolent? Gravity Beetle: Wrong, it's when the revoltution succeeds, and succeeds big time. Armored Armadillo: I couldn't care less, Adler. Right now, we need to protect X. Let's stay on task. Squid Adler: -sighs- Nana:.....(accidentally steps on an empty E-Bottle, giving herself away) ! Squid Adler: Huh? Armored Armadillo: Who's there?! Nana: Don't shoot! It's just me! (reveals herself) Squid Adler: -doesn't appear to care- Armored Armadillo: Oh...what is it? Gravity Beetle: Probably because she wants to see the big double-A. -smirks- Nana: (blushing a lot) Armored Armadillo: -laughs- You're probably right. Squid Adler: Could we please get back to the task at hand, "Double-A"? Armored Armadillo: Right, right. Nana: I...wanted to make sure...everyone was alright.... Squid Adler: Book definition, yes. Gravity Beetle: Quit moping! That might exactly why X gets killed! Armored Armadillo: Then let's stop arguing and focus. Nana:..... Armored Armadillo: -sighs- Sorry Nana, Adler's been a lead balloon, and Beetle hasn't been helping... Gravity Beetle: -about to start up another argument, then stops- ...Y'know, I hate it when you're right. Nana: (giggles) Armored Armadillo: -chuckles- Chapter 10: Blast from the Past AREA 1 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! BOMB MAN!! Axl: (teleports) Man....this place reminds me of Red Alert's old base.... Alia: Never mind that now, just get going. Axl: Got it. (runs off, dodging a few projectiles from enemy Mavericks and shooting them down) Alia: Careful Axl! One stray bullet could mean blowing yourself up! Axl: Relax. That's why I'm using the Gear Shredder! (firing shots at enemies, destroying them) Wait....this place is becoming more and more familiar.... Alia: Still, be careful. Axl: (jetdashes through, and gets to the boss door but it's a dead end) Huh? Wait....where's the boss? Alia: Don't lower your guard yet! It could be an ambush! Axl: Hmm.....Alia. I think this is-- (a trap door opens below where he stands) Axl: Ah, scrap! (falls) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls ass first) GAAAH!!! Oww, that is gonna leave a mark on my kids.....if I get any..... WARNING!! WARNING!!! (Bomb Man jumps down) Bomb Man: Don't worry. When I'm done with you, you won't be worrying about kids. *pulls out a bomb* Axl: Bring it on, Bowling Boy! Bomb Man: Consider it brung. *begins rolling bombs* Axl: (jumps up and shoots Gear Shredder shots) Bomb Man: *jumps back to avoid them* Axl: (takes out his Axl Bullets and starts shooting) Bomb Man: *holds his shoulder from a shot and begins tossing small mine bombs at Axl* Axl: (trying to get away) Bomb Man: Where you going Axhole? Axl: (pulls out the Blast Launcher when in reasonable range and fires a few at Bomb Man and his bombs) Bomb Man: *flies back from a few of the bombs* Axl: (checks to make sure he's down; then gasps) This spot....(kneels down and touches a spot in between both him and Bomb Man) Alia.....this place is Red Alert's old base! Alia: It must have been renovated... Axl: This spot....was where I lost Pallette....I'd never forget this place.....(teleports out with Bomb Man) AREA 1 - CLEAR!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!!! VS!!!! METAL SHARK PLAYER!!!! Zero: -teleports in- Ready. Beginning mission now. -dashes off, destroying enemies with his Z-Chain- (suddenly, some trash compactors start trying to crush the trash and Zero) Zero: Well damn. -uses low areas in the trash to keep himself away from the compactors as he progresses- Sniper Joes: (hiding nearby, ready to strike) Zero: -due to few and obvious areas to hide, spots them and attacks them- Sniper Joes: (shoot him) Zero: -evades and continues attacking them- Sniper Joes: Uh oh! Zero: -shoots them with Z-Buster while attacking still with Z-Chain- Sniper Joes: (blown up) Zero: -continues cautiously- (more compactors try crushing him) Zero: -briskly evades them- WARNING!! WARNING!! (Metal Shark Player appears out of some trash) Zero: I assume you eat out of the trash as well? Metal Shark Player: Not just any trash....trash that I think you know! Zero: Mavericks tend to be like that. Metal Shark Player: Hehehehe.....(charges at him) Zero: -shoots him with Z-Buster- Hmph. Metal Shark Player: (appears from the trash and chews on his neck) Zero: Gah! -slashes at him with Z-Saber- Get off, cannibal! ???: KWAHAHAHAAHA!!!! Zero: Huh?! -mindlessly stabs Player- Sting Chameleon: Ah, Zero! Long time, no see! Zero: Chameleon?! -growls- You should be dead... Boomer Kuwanger: Have you forgotten me? Zero: Looks like you forgot to die. Sting Chameleon: (attacks with tongue) Zero: -slaps it away with Z-Chain and shoots Kuwanger with Z-Buster- I'll make sure you assholes stay dead! Flame Mammoth: Bwahahahaahaah!!! HAI ZERO!!! Zero: You too, huh? I'll make sure your last battle isn't disappointing. -slashes at him with Z-Chain then snares Kuwanger wtih it, shooting Chameleon with Z-Buster- Boomer Kuwanger: (shoots several boomerangs at him) Zero: -evades and throws Kuwanger at Mammoth, then slashes at Chameleon- Sting Chameloen: HYAA!!! Zero: -shoots Chameleon then whips Z-Chain to trap both Kwuanger and Mammoth- Metal Shark Player: (pops out of the ground and whacks Zero with an anchor) Zero: GAH!! -shoots Player and attempts to throw Kwuanger and Mammoth at him- Metal Shark Player: (whacks them into the junk; then throws his anchor) Zero: -with a now-free Z-Chain, grabs it and throws it back at him- Metal Shark Player: (gets decapitated) Zero: -pants- And stay dead! (the entire place starts to fall apart) Zero: -teleports out- AREA 2 - CLEAR!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! Chapter 11: The Dynamic Bros. Axl:...... Zero: -growls- That Maverick had a lot of nerve... Axl:...(gets up and teleports somewhere) Cinnamon: Axl.... Zero: Let the kid be... Cinnamon:.... (then the alarm goes off) Zero: Here we go again, another Maverick. Where? Nana: (through the loudspeaker) Zero! Axl! Armadillo is down! He's been taken out by some Playbot at the East Gate! Repeat, Maverick at East Gate! Zero: -groans- I'll get that one. -teleports to East Gate, to see Dynamo- Dynamo?! Dynamo: Heh, long time no see, Red Rover. Zero: What's your beef? Dynamo: Honestly... None, that's the sad part... Zero: What do you mean? Dynamo: I don't want to, yet I'm forced to... Zero: May I ask why? Dynamo: ...We were made by the same Mobian... Zero: Mobian? Dynamo: Yes...and so is Gate... Zero: Loyal due to..."blood"? Dynamo: No... -starts sparking and convulsing- HRK!! It's... HRK! ...because of...him knowing... HRK! ...our systems... -screams in pain, then draws his double-Chaosknife and attacks- Zero: -responds with Z-Saber and counters- -the duel continues until it hits fever pitch, which causes quite a bit of damage as they fought- ???: STOP THIS!! -a powerful energy ball lands on Zero and Dynamo, ending their fight, High Max hovers down- High Max: Do not fight, it will only cause catastrophe. Zero: Urk... How do...you know...this...? High Max: Because Master Kreon said so, our creator. Dynamo: Y-You...t-too...? -yells, still in pain- High Max: Gate is the perpitraitor, just as Master Kreon forsaw... Initiating restoration and immunization protocals. -sends streams of energy into Zero and Dynamo, causing Dynamo to cease his symptoms- Now Gate cannot control you... Zero: I don't understand... Dynamo: Kreon... High Max: Dynamo, take me to Gate. Master Kreon would want Gate punished for this act of treachery. Dynamo: I'll...I'll try... -High Max takes Dynamo and hovers off- Zero: Gah... -tries getting up, but fails to do so- Ugh... Kreon...is my creator...? What... Cinnamon: Mr Zero! (runs out to check on him and Armadillo) Armored Armadillo: -out cold- Zero: Ugh... Cinnamon: (starts to heal them) Nana: Will they....? Cinnamon: I'm trying.....but it's hard doing two Reploids at a time.... Zero: -groans- Cinnamon: (healing them, but it's taking a long time) ---- 7:42 PM - HIBIKI CEMETARY Axl: (visiting Pallette's grave) Hey baby. How's it going? You got a nice place now....right next to some really good Reploids that...that were kind, brave, and....and very loving....just like you...if there's a chance you can hear me....I'd really like to see you....even as part of the team. These Mavericks don't die, and it seems like only yesterday that you were taken from me....(sniffs) You'd be a great help.....I saw you sister the other day...she was right. It's my fault...my fault that you're right here, down below....or above...(starts to cry) You said I didn't really like you....that's bullshit Pallette. I've always loved you, and I always will, and I want you to remember that!! (falls down crying) And I couldn't save you.... ---- 7:44 PM - GATE'S LABRATORY Gate: CURSES!!! Six of my investigators destroyed, Dynamo freed from my command, and those Hunters still live! It appears that I am losing time....well I may as well have to regain some....Layer! Get on the horn to those Combaticon Mercenaries! I know they will handle High Max and Dynamo just fine... Layer: On it, Doc! Gate: Vile, prepare for an emergency attack on the West Gate of the Hunters' base...and destroy them! Failure will not be acceptable! Vile: Tch. -teleports- ---- Cinnamon: Zero sustained alot of damage, but he'll live. Nana: And Armadillo....? Cinnamon: He's out cold....I...I'm not sure if--of when--he'll wake up.... Nana: I will stay with him until he recovers... Zero: Ugh... Cinnamon: Mr. Zero! Mr Armadillo....he's been knocked out... Zero: That's a problem... With Armadillo out of commission X is in danger... Nana: (looks really sad)......Armadillo.....please wake up.... Zero: There's no time to lose! -gets up- We have two more Investigators to destroy, hopefully by the time they're done X will be repaired! Axl: (at last returns)......What happened? Cinnamon: Maverick attack took Armadillo down. Axl: Was it Vile?! Zero: No, it was Dynamo. Gate somehow used Dynamo's own systems against him to force him to do Gate's dirty work. High Max arrived and freed Dynamo, and they're on their way to Gate of their own motives. Now we must do the same by taking down the final two Investigators. Axl: Right. Alia, where next? Alia: There's a Robot Master at a...clock tower...and an Investigator at a weapon center. Axl: I'll handle the Robot Master! Zero, you take out the Maverick! (teleports out) Zero: Hmph. -teleports- Nana: Armadillo.....I love you....please wake up soon...(starts to tear up) Armored Armadillo: -groans- Nana:......Armadillo? Armored Armadillo: Ugh, not like some random Maverick's gonna break my hide... Nana: (hugs him tight) Oh, Armadillo! I thought I lost you!! Armored Armadillo: !! H-Heh... Nana: (blushing) Armored Armadillo: Uhh...I should be getting back and protect X... Without me they're at a major disadvantage... Nana: Y-yes....(Why is it so hard to tell him....?) Armored Armadillo: -gets up- Nana: May I....stay with you...? Armored Armadillo: We both have important jobs, let's get back to them. Nana:......You're right. Armored Armadillo: Now where are those guys? -walks off- Adler? Beetle? Nana:........ Chapter 12: Time Keeps Slipping AREA 1 - START!!! AXL THE FOX!!! VS!!! TIME MAN!!!! Axl: (teleports into the clock tower) This place doesn't look too big. I'll need to back off on using my more powerful and destructive weapons..... Maddie: (appears in front of him) Iris wanted to give you this. (opens her compartment and a Rocket Bazooka appears) You can fire homing missiles with this. Axl: Thanks Maddie. (dashes off, as Maddie leaves, and starts shooting enemies with his simple Axl Bullets) Sniper Joe Units: (hiding around with other enemies) Nana: (from ase, but Axl can't hear her) Alia, thanks for taking over in my place. It was....nice of you.... Alia: It's fine... Nana: May we....navigate together from now on? Alia: I...really should finish those armor parts for X...I'm sorry, not right now Nana... Nana: I understand......Axl? Axl: Welcome back Nana? You a good girl for Double A? Nana: Huh?! (blushes massivly) No, I-I mean--I was, uhh.....th-that's classified! So focus on the mission alright?! Axl: Already am! (shooting more enemies and climbing up) Man. You'd think whoever built this thing coulda installed an elevator?! Nana: Try using the Tango Coil. Axl: Good idea! (calls Tango) Tango: Meow! Axl: (jumps up and is sprung up to the top and enters the boss door) WARNING!! WARNING!! (Time Man appears after clock hands spin around a bit) Time Man: Hmm. You're pretty early. Axl: Early? For what? Time Man: The end of your existance. What else? Axl: Tch! Yeah, go tell that to Father Time, birdbrain! (gets out his Gear Shredders) Time Man: HMPH!! TIME SLOW!!! (time begins to slow down, even down to Axl firing several projectiles) Axl: Wwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat'ssssssss goooooooooiiiiiiiiing oooooooooooooonnn? Time Man: (deflects the slwo projectiles and they hit Axl; time retuns to normal) Axl: (pierced and bleeding) Ugh....what....was that....? Nana: Axl, I detected a major time-space paradox! That Maverick can control time! Axl: So he slows it down...UGH!!! (feels weak) Time Man: Your end will be too easy.....(shoots clock hands at him) Axl: (fires a Rocket Bazooka shot at him) (both attacks hit and severly injujre and knock-out the combatants) Nana: Axl!! (quickly teleports him and Time Man out) AREA 1 - CLEAR!!! ---- AREA 2 - START!!! ZERO THE HEDGEHOG!!! VS!!! INFINITY MIJINION!!!! Zero: -teleports in- Commencing mission now. -dashes off, slashing at enemies- Nana: (through radio) Zero, this is Nana! Do you read?! Zero: Yes, what is it? Nana: It's Axl. He's in stasis and--wait! I'm picking up a large energy signature. And it's not a friendly one either! Zero: ...How large? (a large Mechaniloid appears on beside the path he is standing on) Illumina: Target aquired! Termination mode: activated! (begins shooting large spheres at him) Zero: ...I had to ask... -quickly inserts his Rise Ability crystal and dashes out of the way of them, moving forward- Illumina: (keeps shooting) Zero: -keeps evading- Nana: Zero, if you can take out the power core at the end of the hallway, you might be able to take that Mechaniloid on! Zero: Got it. -switches to Active Ability and proceeds to the end of the hall, slashing at it with Z-Chain- Illumina: (mostly destroyed except for the head which prepares to finish him) Zero: Hmph!! -traps it with his Z-Chain- Nana: Zero, finish it! Zero: HIYAH! -stabs it with Z-Saber- (it is destroyed and the boss door unlocks) Zero: -dashes off to the boss door- WARNING!!! WARNING!!!! (Infinity Mijinion appears) Infinity Mijinion: I suppose all of those others were weaker than I calculated.... Zero: That won't matter long. Infinity Mijinion: Wait.....how did you get here anyway? Did you destroy my Illumina? Zero: You can make vivid calculations about the strengths of your comrades, yet can't put two and two together? Infinity Mijinion: Fool!! I was ready to use her against these puny Mobians that dared to defy me and my master!! You will pay, Maverick Hunter! The final countdown has BEGUN!!!! Zero: Your master apparently is defying his own master. He is running on borrowed time it seems, which is quickly running out. Infinity Mijinion: But I am not....(shoots several ray probes at him) Zero: -slashes at them with Z-Chain- Infinity Mijinion: (jumps up and throws Aqua Bombs) Zero: -dashes under him and jumps to slash at him- Infinity Mijinion: (dropkicks him) Zero: Hrk! -traps him with Z-Chain- Infinity Mijinion: YAAAAAAA!!!!! Zero: Hmph! -bashes him about- Infinity Mijinion: OW!! OW!! OWWW!!! OWW!! OW!!! OW!! OWW!!! OW!!!!!!! OWWW!!!! Zero: -throws him into a wall- Correction, you just have run out of time. Infinity Mijinion: (taken out) Zero: Mission accomplished. -teleports out- AREA 2 - CLEAR!!!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! ---- Axl: (leaking lots of blood-energy, heavily battered, knocked out) Cinnamon: (having so much difficulty healing him) Zero: -returning- Axl! What did he get himself into this time?! Cinnamon: A time-based Robot Master. Used his own weapon against him. He barely made it out. The Robot Master will be fine, but..... Axl:..... X: Axl..... Zero: X? X: I was unprepared for Vile and Gate's deception....I let Axl fall hard like this..... Zero: X, it's not your fault. Gate made this mess. Nana: There's one more Investigator at an old temple....and a Robot Master at an oil field, but....without Axl..... Iris: We cannot defeat both at once.... Zero: I'll handle them both. Iris: Zero, you don't have the strength for it! Please reconsider! Zero: Only two in a row without a break, it's fine. I can endure it. Iris: But Zero--! Zero: Desprate times call for desprate measures. We need to take Gate down, and quickly. We need time now more than ever. I can take them. It's an endurance fight worth taking. Iris:.................. Zero: Don't worry, Iris. There's a lot at stake, and that's why I need to do this. But I have more important things to come back to. -touches her chin- I can't die yet. -smirks- Iris: Zero...... Zero: I'll be back, Iris. Bank on it. Iris:.....Just be careful out there.... Zero: -hugs her- Iris: (blushes) Zero: -smiles and teleports- Chapter 13: Two-For-One Sale AREA 1 - START!!! Zero: -teleports in- First mission commencing now. -dashes off- (he comes across some signs that say "NO OVERPOWERED CHARRIES ALLOWED!" along with others that warn him of the impending dangers of using fire nearby) Zero: Hmph. This guy must be a real wuss. -ignores them and keeps going- (some strong enemies are seen firing at him) Zero: Outta my way! -slashes at them with Z-Chain- Enemies: (fighting back) Zero: Ugh! -traps one with Z-Chain and attempts to toss it into a few others- Fire Met: (walks towards some oil tanks) Zero: -whips it away from the tanks- Get outta there, idiot! Fire Met: OW!! Zero: -snares it and throws it at other enemies- Hmph. Fire Met:.....(starts to cry) Zero: -continues taking down enemies- Fire Met: (still crying) Mets; (start to angrily gather around him) Nana: Zero, that may not have been a good idea... Zero: Oh, they're not destroyed? -inserts Power Ability crystal and blasts them with a charged blast from Z-Buster- HIYAH! Iris: Zero, that was really mean of you to do! Zero: What did you expect me to do? Stand there and be destroyed? -proceeds forward- Iris: Well I did not expect you to hurt their feelings like that! Zero: Excuse me for staying on-task. -slashes another enemy- Iris: (sighs) Fire Met: (angrily charges at him) Zero: -groans and stops it with his foot- Stay out of my way, and I won't hurt you. -kicks it away and continues on- Fire Met:.......(slowly and quietly follows him) Zero: -proceeds forward, cutting down enemies- Nana: Zero, the Robot should be just ahead! Zero: Got it. -keeps proceeding- WARNING!! WARNING!! (Oil Man slides inside) Oil Man: Yo yo yo! What's with you Mary-Sues not readin' the signs on the way in?! Jeez! Anyway, get outta here! You got somewhere near your house for fill-ups, don't ya? Zero: You sure got a mouth. I've got things to do, Mavericks to demolish, so let's make this quick. Oil Man: Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got some more oil to--ah...ahh...aaah.....aaahh.....AACHOO!!!!! Zero: Well, looks like you got a bad cold. I'll put you out of your misery for a while. Oil Man: Cold?! I'm allergic to overpowered chara--ahh....ahh...ACHOO!! ACHPOO!!! ACHOO!!! Nana: Ummm....gesundheit! Zero: Good, then hold still while I put you down. -brandishes Z-Saber- Oil Man: Oh yeah?! (shoots a stream of oil at him) Zero: -jumps over him and hammers down on him- HMPH! Oil Man: (starts to shoot Oil Bombs and Oil Shots) Zero: -brandishes Z-Chain and whips them back at him- Oil Man: Yeah, you're not unbalanced at a....aaah.....aah...ACHOO!!! (coughs) AACHOO!! Nana: Gesundheit! Zero: Stop complaining and fight. -slashes at him- Oil Man: (does an Oil Slide to trip him up) Zero: -slips and flips, but Z-Chain locks into the ceiling, causing him to swing- Well, that was interesting. -starts shooting at him with Z-Buster- Oil Man: (begins skating along oil, making fun of him just for the heck of it) NYANYANYA!!!! Zero: -switches crystals to the Sonic Effect and Power Ability, and starts slashing energy booms at him- Now you're just getting on my nerves... Oil Man: HAHAH!!! (sticks his tongue out) Zero: -growls- I'll give ya something to laugh at... -slashes a charged boom right in front of his path, causing the ground to be broken up- Oil Man: WHOAAA!!!!!! (falls down and breaks his spine) OWWW MY SPINE!!! Zero: Hmph. You sound like a baby, a sore loser. Oil Man: (slowly gets up and constantly sneezes) Zero: -swings down to him and kicks him hard in the head- Oil Man: (knocked out) Zero: -detaches from the ceiling- First mission accomplished. -teleports out- Oil Man: (teleported to Maverick Hunter HQ) AREA 1 - CLEAR!! ---- AREA 2- START!!! Zero: -teleports in- Second mission commencing. -dashes along the path- (suddenly, it starts to rain) Zero: -starts panting- What is this...? Nana: Zero, it's acid rain! You need to hurry on carefully, before-- Zero: Damn, a slow death trap... Ugh...better move... -keeps moving- Enemies: (laying in wait, ready to strike) Zero: -Z-Saber active- Enemies: (get ready to beat him down) Servbots: (suddenly appear to beat up most of them with some umbrellas) Zero: -pants- Well, aren't they helpful? -slashes the remaining enemies and keeps going- (Zero finally makes it out of the rain) Zero: -panting- Whew...that was terrific... Which way? Nana: A few miles northwest. Zero: Roger... -dashes that way- WARNING!!! WARNING!!! (Rainy Turtloid crashes down) Rainy Turtloid: Zero.....you've made it.... Zero: -still panting- Surprised...? Rainy Turtloid: Considering the heavy toxic rain, yes....so you've come to kill me.... Zero: I won't if you surrender...but I doubt you're willing to do that... Rainy Turtloid: You hunters do nothing but murder those you feel are dangerous....you're about as Maverick as we are, if you ask me. It's quite sad that not one person could see the same, and threatened to kill me before.....but I took my own life first....I could not allow myself to be a burden to Gate..... Zero: -panting between phrases- It's nothing personal...but I must save my friends by buying them time to be repaired...I have to set this straight with one of them being framed as one of you...I must exact payback for my brother's abuse...my quarrel is not with you, it's with Gate...but I will kill you if you intend...to stand...in my way... Rainy Turtloid:.......Very well. End me, if you must. (stomps ready) Zero: -sighs heavily, and says softly- Didn't have to be like this... -runs at him, Z-Saber ready- Rainy Turtloid: (punches him, hard) Zero: Gah! -falls to one knee- Ugh... -uses Z-Chain to snare him by the arm- Rainy Turtloid: (does nothing) Zero: -tries to yank it in several ways- Rainy Turtloid: (barely moving)...... Zero: -pants, then blasts him with a charged shot from Z-Buster- Rainy Turtloid: UGH!!! (falls on one knee) Why.....what drives a hunter....to kill one of his own....? Zero: ...You sound like my friend...X... Most hunters don't wish to destroy their own...but it's necessary for the world to remain as is, for most Mobians can't protect themselves from us...we must be both sword and shield for those who can't protect themselves... We do this not by desire, but by necessity... You, X, and another hunter share similar sentiments... -starts wheezing- Rainy Turtloid:........... Zero: ...Please...come with me...I'll show you...what I...mean... -coughs- Now I really don't want to kill you...but I...won't hesitate to...if you force my hand... Rainy Turtloid:............Very well.... Zero: -wheezing- Nana...did you get that...? Nana: All of it.... Zero: Bring both of us back...please... -releases the Z-Chain on Turtloid- Nana: Got it. (beams them back) AREA 2 - CLEAR!! MISSION COMPLETE!!!! Chapter 14: A Helpful Pallette Oil Man: (starts sneezing again) Time Man: Gesundheit Zero: -stumbling by, supports himself by leaning against a wall- Could somebody fix that?! -wheezes and slides down some- Ugh... X: Zero! (runs to him) C'mon, Cinnamon's gotta check up on you... Axl: (barely walking) We.....did it...... Zero: X...you're active... -coughs- I...knew...I did the right thing...by taking them both on... -falls to one knee and wheezes- X: Rest up, old friend. You earned it.... Cinnamon: (begins tending to him) X: Now, it's time I deal wi-- (the alarm sounds again) Axl: Now what?! Alia: Attack at West Gate! Gravity Beetle is down! Squid Adler is damaged! Armored Armadillo is barely holding it off! I repeat, attack at West Gate! Nana: I must see to their safe-- X: No, Nana! It's too dangerous! And I think I know who's doing it..... Axl: I'm heading off too! Cinnamon: Axl, you aren't fully recovered! Axl: Don't need to be. Iris: Axl......here. The Mega Mortar. It's a heavy plasma bomb launcher, but it takes a while to recharge after five shots. Axl: Thanks.... X & Axl: (rush off to West Gate) Gravity Beetle: -is on the ground heavily damaged, and sees X & Axl- X...! X: Gravity Beetle! Where's everyone else? Gravity Beetle: H-Holding off...h-him... -Squid Adler suddenly crashes near them, as if thrown or shot- Squid Adler: GAH!! D-Dammit...urrrgh... X: Adler!! Axl:....It's him! (runs off) X: Axl! -Vile and Armored Armadillo are seen fighting at fever pitch, with Vile having the dominating hand- Vile: -cackles as he drops a bomb on Armadillo- Now this is fun! Armored Armadillo: AAAHH!! -falls on the ground and struggles to get up- Vile: I'd love to play with you some more, but my goal is another hunter... Armored Armadillo: You won't get to him...he's probably fully repaired by now... Vile: I don't care, in fact, I'd prefer to crush him from full strength! And that's fun! -blasts him with cannon- Armored Armadillo: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!! -sent flying past Axl- Axl: Vile.... Vile: -spots Axl- Oh looky here, the worthless punk-kid from Red Alert. Surprised you lived this long. Axl: Glad you stopped by. Saved me the trouble of hunting you down! (loads up his Ray Guns) Vile: Fine, I'll play with you for a bit. Then... -chuckles and immediately blasts Axl with shoulder cannon- Axl: AAh!! (blown back a bit) Bastard....(starts to shoot) Vile: -ducks and shoots with pistol, shooting with precise and piercing shots- Axl: GUH!!! Vile: -cackles and blasts him again with shoulder cannon- Axl: UGH!!!!.......(barely standing) Vile: Still standing? I'll have to admit, I am impressed, but I must be going. I have more important matters to settle. -cackles as jumps and hovers over him, dropping a bomb on him as he passes by- (just then, a light stops the bomb and a familiar figure appears before Axl) Axl: Huh...? Is that...? ????:....Axl. Axl: Pallette?! Is it you? Pallette: Axl....I know you've always cared for me....I've seen how much you care for your friends....and I now feel proud to have called you 'sweetie'. Axl; Pallette.... Pallette: Here....(gives Axl a blue orb) Take this armor....it's part of my cyber-elf power....I trust you to use it well...to protect your friends....I'll be watching you now....now stop him! Stop Vile! Vile: -proceeding off- Now where is that blue pussy? -readies his cannon- I'm ready to settle that score, X! (a bright light appears behind him) Axl: Hey Vile! Vile: Hm? Presistant one I see... Looks like I'll have to beat you down harder! -turns to blast him with shoulder cannon- Axl: (uses a simple shot from his Ray Gun to counter it; he is now wearing a powerful and icy Blizzard Armor) Heh... Vile: Well then, I see you weren't satisfied with that last performance... Fine! If you want me to go full-on, then let's get to it! -runs at him, blasting his shoulder cannon- Hah! Axl: ICE WALL!!! (summons a large block of ice to blocks the blast) Vile: -shoots it with pistol to crack it, then blasts it with shoulder cannon break it- Walls?! What is this, a dam?! Axl: (grabs his Cool Gattlers, which are now upgraded to Ice Gattlers) No...it's an Atomic Snowball fight! (shoots atmoic snowball projectiles, now with near-limitless ammo) Vile: -taking the hits, and goes to one knee to the side- Axl: (takes out his Rocket Bazooka) This is for Pallette!! (shoots ice projectiles) Vile: -is blasted closer to the base, down on all fours- X: (gasps) Vile! It was you! Axl: (dashes down to Vile, handgun ready) Let's finish this.... Vile: -chuckles- You are so... -quickly rises so his shoulder cannon is in Axl's face and blasts him- NAIVE!! Axl: AAAH!!! (covers his face) X: Axl! (rushes to him) Vile: -stands up with little difficulty and cackles- This time was coming...and now it's here, X...my revenge! Axl: Ugh..... X; (stands up) KNIGHT ARMOR - ACTIVATE!!!! (performs his Giga Attack) Vile: -is blasted back- GAH! -still gets up- Heh...you haven't lost that touch...I knew I'd have to beat every single hunter here for this...but it's not going to be so simple... -whips out his own buster and starts shooting at X- I have my own upgrades! X: Ugh! (begins counter-attacking) Axl: (recoperates and grabs his Ice Gattlers) X! X: Axl!? Axl: He's mine! (starts shooting ice projectiles) Vile: -jumps- I have no time for you, scum! -drops a bomb on Axl and shoots X with pistol- Axl: (defends himself from it) X: (not so fortunate) Guh..... Vile: -shoots Axl in the head from behind with pistol and shoots X with shoulder cannon, cackling as he does so- Axl: GUH!!.....(falls down) X: Vile.....you're nothing but a coward...ugh... Vile: -cackles- You misunderstand, X. I just have different plans, and the ends will justify the means. -points pistol at X's head- I've been waiting a long time for this, and now I dont' have Gate restraining how much I destroy of your body... HeheheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! -about to shoot- Axl: (slowly, painfully gets up and shoots Vile in the back of the head with his Ray Gun) Vile: GAH! -staggers, holding the back of his head, then looks at Axl, as if getting an idea- Well...you want to play with the big boys so bad... -jumps behind him and grabs him in a painful headlock, putting his pistol to his head, cackling- Well now you got your chance!! Axl: Grr...... X: Ugh.....(too weak to fight back) ????: Startin a little brawl without me? Feelin' a lil' unloved here.... Vile: It's almost over, sorry to break it to you. -to X- Hmph, so this is infinite potential... The power to change the world... -lets go of Axl and kicks him into X- MYTH! BUSTED!! I'' will change the world! ''I posess that power!! And now with nothing in my way...I shall get on the war path... -laughs evilly and floats away- Jazz: Just like you to go Splitsville like that.....(takes X and Axl to get healed by Cinnamon) X: Ugh.... Zero: Mrr...so...who was at the door? Axl: Vile...... Jazz: Damn sore loser hasn't changed a bit, Big Z...... Zero: Don't discredit Vile...he's a war machine that knows what he's doing... He's arrogant, very much so, but when you laugh at his face, you get wreaked...look at what happened to the active hunters...he put them all in here, and that's why he can't be taken lightly. Because if you do, he might put you in here without a prayer to walk again. Jazz: But ya know he can't be top dog in a fair fight. And he knows it too..... Cinnamon: (very busy healing everyone) Zero: That's because he has no conception of a "fair fight". He believes in "no-holds-barred" fighting. If he can get or do something to gain the advantage, he'll do it. Axl: (glares at Zero, as if angry at him for some reason) Zero: ...Do you have a problem, boy? Axl: Where were you when Vile was beating us down? Cuz I didn't see you out there! Cinnamon: Axl... Zero: If just you forgot, then I'll remind you thatt I was in no shape for battle, because I was doing something called buying you time to get repaired, I took on your job and mine to take out both the last Robot Master and Investigator! Or do you not care? Axl: Excuse me?! I think it's you that doesn't care! Me and X nearly got killed by that bastard! Or are you on that yellow-armored killer's side?! Iris: Axl, that's crazy! Zero would never-- Axl: STAY OUTTA THIS, WHORE!!!!!! Iris: (gasps) X: Axl, what's gotten into you?! Axl: I get it.....we're all killers. Just like Sheldon said....well if that's how it is, then I'll find and recycle Vile myself! I don't need any of you ass-whipes holding me back and keeping your boyfriend safe!! (storms off) Cinnamon: Axl--! (tries to go after him) Zero: -growls- GO AHEAD, BOY!! GO AHEAD AND GET DESTROYED BY VILE!! IF YOU DON'T NEED US, WE'RE NOT HELPING YOU!! HAVE FUN BEING SCRAPPED!!! Cinnamon:........(starts to cry) X:......Zero. I think he just needs some time to cool off. I don't exactly blame him for being so-- Zero: -growls loudly in a rage- Yeah, he's gonna be cooling off...IN PIECES! Because he's being stupid to face Vile alone! X: It's not a matter of wits, Zero. I think Axl's trying to prove something....that is, if he can find Vile.... (the alarm goes off) Nana: Copy-X spotted at City Hall! Repeat, Copy-X at City Hall! X: In the meantime.....I have some unfinished business to deal with! Zero: Go do what you need to do... -sighs- I think I'' need to cool off too... X: (nods and teleports off) Meanwhile..... 4:52 PM - OUTSIDE GATE'S LABRATORY (tfhe five Combaticons--Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Swindle, and Blast-Off--assemble and notice High Max and Dynamo on their way) Onslaught: Here they come! Combaticons, battle formation! High Max: Enemies detected. Gate is aware of my actions and advance. -drops Dynamo off behind him- Allow me to handle this. Dynamo: Yeah, sure, go right ahead. I don't like fighting anyway. High Max: -powers up- You serve the traitor, and you shall be treated as such...with extreme prejudice! Swindle: Serve? As if! Vortex: We're just hired guns with some heavy artillery! Blast-Off: We're the Combaticons! Brawl: And it's time we lay down the big boys on you! Onslaught: You're right Brawl! Combaticons, combine into Bruticus! Combaticons: COMMENCE PROGRAM 1985!! BRUTICUS MAXIMUS - POWER UP!!! Onslaught: ONSLAUGHT, MAXIMIZE!!!!! (transforms and reformats into a blue robotic torso) Brawl: BRAWL, MAXIMIZE!!!! (transforms and reformats into a green left leg, which connects to the torso) Swindle: SWINDLE, MAXIMIZE!!!!!!! (transforms and reformats into a yellow right leg, which connects to the torso) Vortex: VORTEX, MAXIMIZE!!!!! (transforms and reformats into a blue striped arm, which connect to the torso) Blast-Off: BLAST-OFF, MAXIMIZE!!!!!! (transforms and reformats into a grey and pruple striped arm, which connects to the torso; then a black hedgehog head appears, completeing the transformation) Bruticus: BRUTICUS ONLINE!!!!!!!!!!!! High Max: It does not matter. You are allied with him, therefore, you must be destroyed. -slams fists together and -creates two rectangular energy shields from his hands- Bruticus: (laughs) YOU THINK THAT WILL STOP ME?! (stomps on) High Max: What kind of inquiry is that?! -charges at him, slamming the shields together forwardly into a battering ram-like attack- Bruticus: (holding up, with great strength) High Max: -spins, kicking him in the face and launches the shields at him- Bruticus: NGH!! Hard to kill, I see! I like that! (begins to shoot flamethrowers) High Max: Must fulfill Master Kreon's commands... -blocks it with another enegy shield- Bruticus: TIME TO DIE!!!! (stomps towards him) High Max: Failure is not an option! -throws energy spheres at him- Bruticus: UGH!!! High Max: Gate must be punished! -punches hard, imbued with energy- Bruticus: (growls loudly and is split apart back to the Combaticons) Vortex: Aww, slag! High Max: -throws a large energy sphere at them- ARH!! Swindle: (barely counters with his Riot Cannon) Y'know, Onslaught. I don't think even all that zenny is worth this! Onslaught: I didn't think much of that idiot scientist anyway....Combaticons, fall back! Combaticons: (begin to leave) (then some sort of large cannons appear from Gate's lab) Gate: Idiots! I suppose you want a job done right....(charges up the cannons) High Max: Gate...your worthless defenses won't stop Master Kreon's wrath!! -jumps at and blasts a cannon- Gate: Hmph...FIRE!!!!! (casnnons fire on High Max and hiot on-target) Gate: (laughs) So much for the guardian of Kreon.....now....(monitors tune into City Hall) it's time to play my final card....(chuckles) Chapter 15: The X Factor 5:22 PM - ABEL CITY - CITY HALL Copy-X: (in his Copy Armor) Hehehehe.....time to end these losers! X: I don't think so! (appears) Copy-X: Well well, if it isn't original me.... X: You know why I'm here.... Copy-X: You want to come down here, and face my wrath....kneel at my feet and accept that I am superior to you in every aspect! X: Guess again! (cocks up X-Buster) I will stop you here, you faker! There can only be one X the Hedgehog! Copy-X: On that, we agree, my brother.....(cocks up his Copy-Buster) Gate: (chuckles) The armors are ready, the chips are active....now all we need is an audience....computer, begin broadcast hacking data 069482 now! Computer: Complying..... (all broadcasts are hijacked and shown to City Hall with X and Copy-X) Nana: Huh?! Wh-what just happened?! Zero: Seems like Gate wants everyone to see X's final battle...from his point of view that is. Nana: Alia....? Alia: -seems drained, cold- X... Nana: Is something wrong? Zero: ...Leave her alone, Nana... Nana:.........I...understand.... ---- REPLIFORCE BASE - OUTSIDE ABEL CITY Arcee: Colonel, General! Take a look at this! General: X? Elpizo: Yes sir, it's X, and he's got a double. Colonel: That's strange... Arcee: So then who's who? General: The one with their obvious changes to his clothes and armor. ''That is the imposter! Arcee: Then it's time I smash some Mav-- General: Negative, Arcee. This is X's battle and X's alone.... Arcee:....... Colonel: ...Sir, shall we make preparations in the event the original loses? Arcee: No need! I'll deal with him if-- General: Negative. If X does not win, then be ready for an attack. But if he does, then locate Gate's energy signature and send the coordinates to the Maverick Hunter Base! Colonel: Yes sir. Elpizo, I'm putting you in charge of the frontline defense against the copy, assemble a team as needed. Take Arcee if you'd like. Elpizo: Yes sir. Arcee, you're with me. Prepare for battle. Colonel: I shall aquire those coordinates. Arcee: I'm always prepared, Elpizo! ---- Gate: Now, for the final hand to begin....Copy-X, eradicate him!! Copy-X: (fires a charged shot) X: (jumps up to dodge, then shoots one of his own) Copy-X: (moves out of the way, then shoots more shots) X: (taking the hits) UGH!! Copy-X: Fall, you pussy-ass loser!! X: NEVER!!! (fires a Chameleon Sting) Copy-X: GAH!! Grrr...YAMMAR OPTION!!!! (three dragonflies appear around him and fire shots at X) X: UGH!! (taking them all) Copy-X: (laughs) Oh how I love this!! Nana: What?! Wasn't that Commander Yammark's ability? Zero: Hm...it is... Gate: (hacks into the Hunters comlink) Impressed, my Hunters? Zero: More like disgusted... Gate: When you defeated my Investigators and the original Robot Masters, there set-off a silent black hole within Copy-X's data to instantly copy it and use the defeated Mavericks' weapons! And now he is stronger than ever! Zero: -growls- Damn! Copy-X: RAY ARROW!!! (shooting at X) X: (trying to dodge some shots) Copy-X: THUNDER BEAM!!! X: (gets hit) GAAH!!! (takes lots of damage) Nana & Alia: X!! X: Ngh....can't...lose....(brandishes his X-Saber) Copy-X: !? Gate: Curses, I forgot the new weapon that Alia gave him.... X: (begins slashing away at Copy-X) Copy-X: (dodging well) (they continue to battle, with X using great use of his new sword) Gate: Hmph! Lasted longer than I calculated....looks like the data was not as complete as I had hoped.... Zero: -gasps- He's got a sword?! Alia: It's chargeable... Zero: X! X! Less hacking and more predicting! Give yourself time to charge that thing and ensure that you'll hammer him home! X: Got it! (begins to charge up his X-Saber) Copy-X: What's a stupid sword good against a Hyper Bomb?! (fires one of Bomb Man's bombs) X: FIRE WAVE!!!! (unleashes a slash wave of fire; blasting Copy-X away into a building)\ Gate: Impossible!! Zero: What you apparenlty couldn't understand, even with all that knowledge, is when dealing with "infinite potential", anything is possible! Copy X: (gets up) (they still continue to use the strongest of weaponry and it seemed equal; the crowds began to start get behind the real X, as if finally realizing they were wrong about the whole ideal) Cinnamon: Go get him, Mr X! Nana: You can do this.... Iris: Don't let him win X. Zero: You got this one! Take him down! X: Grrr!! Copy-X: (blasts at his hand) X: GAAAAHH!!! (drops the X-Saber) Copy-X: GROUND DASH!!! X: UGH!! (taken down) Gate: (laughs) Now, finish him!! Copy-X: Yes, my master.....ULTIMATE ARMOR - ACTIVATE!!! -instead of armor activating, Copy-X's systems start backfiring explosively- Copy-X: HUH?! What--is this?! Gate: This....someone must have sabotaged it--! (Alia.....) That miserable little-- X: (starts to regain his strength) NOVA ARMOR - ACTIVATE!!!!!! Copy-X: No....this....can't be!! X: It's over: (fires a full-powered Nova Shot) Copy-X: (blown into many pieces) Ugh....if I....die...then you....shall go WITH ME!!! (selfdestructs) X: GAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!! -suddenly, evil cackling is heard- X: Ugh.....huh?! Vile! Vile: -cackles- Gate... Your brilliance is matched only by your carelessness... Gate: What?! So Alia didn't sabotage the Ultimate Armor! You stole it and replaced it with a powerless duplicate! Vile: Yes, but you're too late to stop me! Not only did I steal the armor, but I've absorbed it into my systems, as I'll show you... SINGULARITY ARMOR - ACTIVATE!!! -transforms into a black and purple version of himself, his T-visor transforming into a Y-visor, then cackles loudly and evilly- Axl: (appears behind him and yawns) You done being psycho yet, fuckass? X: Axl! Vile: -chuckles- Are you done being stupid, punkass? -turns and blasts him with an extremely powerful Gravity Blast from shoulder cannon- Axl: (gets sent back) BLIZZARD ARMOR - ACTIVATE!!!! X: (charges up his buster) Vile: -chuckles- Don't you get it, kid? I don't have time to screw with you! -shoots Axl with V-Buster- I'm here for X! -jumps at X- X: NOVA BEAM!!! (shoots right at Vile) Vile: SINGULARITY BLAST!!! -fires right at X with V-Cannon- -an extremely powerful explosion follows, white light swallowing X and Vile- Axl: WHOA!! Talk about a light show! -the explosion leaves a big crater, X and Vile are found layed out and heavily damaged- Axl: X! (flies down to check on X, but also sees Vile down and seemlingly out) Vile: -coughs, then laughs- Now this is what I expected...from X... -slowly gets up, with great difficulty- This, is satisfying...yes... Axl: (looks at both X and Vile) (X is really hurt....but then so is Vile. I can end him...but what about X? What if he doesn't make it? And I didn't help? But if I don't--) Grrr... Alia: -on comlink- Axl! Save X! Please! Zero: -heard in the background- Like he's gonna listen to you! That kid's got a skull harder than titanium! He's probably gonna run off to kill Vile and leave X to rust! Axl:.......(still struggling) Vile: -starts to stagger away- Now...heheheheh...I guess we're even, X... -chuckles- Axl: Can I have both?! (shoots Vile in the back, then picks up and flies off with X) Vile: GAAHH!! -falls- Heheheheh... -visor glows red- I don't go down like that, punk... -gets back up, still with great difficulty, and flies off- Chapter 16: Opening the Gateway 7:56 PM - MAVERICK HUNTER BASE X: (being tended to by Cinnamon) Zero: Surprising, considering that speech he made... Axl:......... Zero: ...Hmph. Still just a kid... -walks away- Axl: Zero! Zero: -stops- ...Okay, spill your snide remarks and piss me off, I dare you. Axl: I was gonna say.........sorry about earlier... Zero: ... -sighs- Axl: I....was out of line there.... Zero: Ya think? Axl: You know I'm trying to apoligize here, right? Zero: Yep. You've got someone else to apoligize to, you know. I suggest you get to it, or expect a beat-down. -walks away- Axl:......... Iris: Zero.... Alia: I think Zero's right, Axl...he just wants you to figure it out... Axl: Iris, I-- Iris: It's okay. I'm not one that holds a grudge. Alia: -smiles- But you know Zero does. Zero flew off the handle when Axl left... Axl: (sighs) Guess I'll never reearn Zero's trust.....maybe I should leave.... Alia: Axl, you misunderstand. Axl: No, I understand perfectly. I'm just more Maverick than Hunter.....and I'm an enemy here.... -Axl is patted on the shoulder, and Zero's voice is heard- Zero: You say that just because you're a kid. -chuckles- Axl: Zero...? Zero: I heard what I needed to hear. -smirks- Axl:...Heh! (thumbs up) Zero: Hmph. -smiles- Cinnamon: (glomps Axl) YAAA!!!! Axl: WHOAA~!!!! Zero: -hugs Iris- X: (walks out) Uh?! Zero: -chuckles- It's nothing, X. -cuddles Iris- Iris: (sighs) X: (sighs) Alia: X... X: Huh? Alia: I...made two new armors for you for future battles while you were being repaired... Each to emphasize either your Saber or Buster... The Paladin Armor focuses on using your X-Saber, while the Crusader Armor focuses on your X-Buster... X: Thanks Alia....I'm glad I can count on you for help.... Alia: -smiles- X: (smiles back) Zero: It's not over yet, though...we still need to take down Gate himself. X: Of course. And we need everyone for it....even the Robot Masters...Alia, get on the horn to Repliforce! We'll need some of them too! Alia: On it! Zero: ...I have a feeling we'll have another with us as well... X: Oddly enough, so do I... Zero: -nods- Let's move out! X: Right! ---- 9:42 PM - OUTSIDE OF GATE'S LAB Some of Repliforce: (waiting) Zero: -looks at the area, specifically at a crater in front and a hole in the ground and wall of the building- Hmm... There was a battle here... X: Not just any battle, Zero. A battle between giants....but who? Axl: Hmm....maybe that High Max had something to do with it? X: (confused) Axl....High Max is dead. I destroyed him long ago. Zero: You're wrong, X. Axl and I both saw him. He was demanding where Dynamo was when this mess started, and after I fought Dynamo, High Max arrived and set Dynamo free from Gate's control, and intended to make his way here. His mission is clear, Gate forced Dynamo under his command, which is a violation of a rule by this "Kreon" guy that he kept talking about... X:.....so where is he? Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Private Pages Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Private Pages Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Private Pages Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Private Pages Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Bluray's Continuity Category:SS3K's Thingamacallics